


Alway Answer Your Ring

by Finale



Series: Answer 'Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyle finds out it's not a good idea to ignore your ring if you don't want people finding out you're in a threesome. Or that one of the people you're sleeping with is Jason Todd.</p><p>Now including the adventures of the threesome and how they're dealing with the world around them.</p><p>Ongoing Arc: Rescue Hal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hal heads back towards Earth, internally grumbling to himself. Kyle wasn’t responding to anyone attempting to reach him and since he had been supposed to head back to Earth anyway he had been ordered to figure out what was going on. The kid was probably just hanging out with Donna or Connor and got distracted. 

“Ring, where is Lantern Kyle Rayner?”

“Lantern Kyle Rayner is presently in Gotham City.”

Wait what?

Hal slows to halt, staring at his ring in confusion. What the hell was Kyle doing in Gotham? He lived in New York (or on someone’s couch, it seemed to depend on the month). What could be in Gotham that had drawn his attention? Also, Batman would be more than a little pissed to find Earth’s youngest Green Lantern in His City. He speeds up, wanting to know what Kyle is up to. 

His ring directs him to an apartment building in one of the nicer parts of Gotham, not far from Wayne Tower. His ring is telling him that Kyle’s on the top floor of the building, corner room. He flies over, raising his hand to knock on the window before realizing that the blinds were up. 

His eyes widen at the sight of three bodies in the bed, one obviously being Kyle. The other two sleeping were a dark haired man and a raven haired woman; he’d bet anything it was Donna but he couldn’t figure out who the third was. It was Gotham so maybe one of Bruce’s kids? It would explain why Kyle or even Donna where there. 

He knocks, startling the three sleepers. All of them jerk up, Donna throwing herself out of the bed with a neat tumble in anticipation of a fight, Kyle manifesting his uniform and the last pulling a gun...wait. A gun? Ah hell, he knew which of Bruce’s kids that was. 

But what was Kyle doing sleeping with the Red Hood?

**************************

Kyle internally groans when he recongnizes it’s just Hal at the window. And then he groans again when he realizes that the senior Green Lantern was going to recognize Jason. Damn it. That was not something he wanted known. 

Following their adventure through the Multiverse he’d ended up keeping contact with Jason. When Jason and Donna had gotten together he’d been a bit surprised but let it go; he’d still been dating Soranik at the time, but that had long since ended. It was a little awkward to date someone when you find out from looking at a crystal that, not only are they not your soul mate, but the people who are are already dating each other. 

That had been a fun conversation to have with her, leading to him getting slapped by a pissed off Soranik. He probably should have worded it better than 'Well, it turns out we're not soul mates and I think we should break up.' When he’d next been on Earth he had went and talked to Donna and Jason, trying very hard to not mention exactly why they’d broken up. Instead he’d ended up getting drunk and in bed with them. 

Not exactly how he’d planned on dealing with things but, oh well. It happened and now whenever he was on Earth he just met up with both in Gotham. And now it looked like he was going to have an extremely awkward conversation with Hal. 

“Tell him to come inside, we don’t need the neighbors getting curious,” sighs Donna, glancing over at Kyle. “And tell him to go through the living room window. We need to actually put on clothes.”

“Hal, you need to come inside through the living room window. It’s the one right to the left,” Kyle says, walking over to the window and just barely opening it so that Hal could hear him. “Donna and Jason need to get changed.”

“Fine kid, but we’re going to be having a very long chat about what the hell is going on,” warns Hal. “And we’re also going to discuss you ignoring everyone trying to contact you in Oa.”

“Alright. Now come inside before the neighbors notice something weird.”

*************************

“Well, that was unexpected,” says Jason as he pulls on pants. 

“Who the hell ever expects something like that?” asks Donna, throwing him an amused look. “This is going to be a fun conversation. Kyle, go into the living room and talk to him, it’s not going to make it better if you hide in here.”

“I want to put on normal clothes,” he grumbles, reaching for the jeans he’d left crumbled on the floor earlier. He can’t figure out where his shirt actually went. It was probably somewhere in the living room. 

“You only have pants in here right now.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s still clothes. And it's not exactly like you're putting on pants Donna.”

All three dress quickly, Jason slipping his kris into his clothes. Hey, he wasn’t walking into the room with a likely very annoyed Green Lantern unarmed. Admittedly, he did have guns scattered around the entire apartment but this way he was armed until he had one in his hands. Donna just gives him another amused look when she realizes what he’s done. 

“So, what do you want to know?” Kyle asks, wincing at the expression on Hal’s face. 

“Everything. Like when the hell you got involved with Batman’s psycho son!”

“Hey!” snaps Donna. “Don’t talk about Jason like that! He’s not psychotic.”

“We’ve been involved since I broke up with Soranick,” says Kyle, glaring at Hal. He isn’t any happier about the psycho crack. “And seriously, you can’t talk about being involved with psychos. How many times has Carol been possessed and pretty much acted like the most insane girlfriend in existence as Star Sapphire?”

“That’s different,” defends Hal, glaring at Kyle. He’s a bit unnerved by the fact that Jason looks like he’s not going to bother speaking. He had pulled out a gun from somewhere and looked like he was cleaning. 

“How?”

“Because she was possessed by a piece of alien jewelry. And either way, you’re dating a criminal. And an Amazon princess.” Which still didn’t make sense to him. How the hell had all three ended up in bed together? 

“And Sinestro isn’t a criminal?” asks Jason, smirking at Hal. “Because from what Kyle’s told me you guys are supposed to consider him that, not a fuck buddy.”

Hal gapes at Jason, not believing what had just come out of his mouth. How the hell had one of the Bats known about that? He and Sinestro had had some...unusual encounters over the years that neither really talked about with anyone else. And he’d assumed no one else was aware of it. He knows Carol has her suspicions but she had thankfully never said anything. 

“So in other words, you really can’t talk,” Donna informs him coolly. She wasn’t terribly impressed by Hal’s reaction. For someone who seemed to get involved pretty constantly with people he shouldn’t he was being very judgmental. 

“Just...just be careful Kyle,” says Hal, deciding to just let it go. “All I want to know is how the hell you three got together and why you weren’t answering anyone trying to contact you earlier.”

“Well, he was a bit distracted with having my dick up his ass and eating out Donna,” Jason says, smirk growing larger. “Which, I would say is completely reasonable. God knows I’d get distracted if I was in the same position. And as for how we got together? None of you damn business.”

“He’s right Hal,” sighs Donna, glaring at him. “And there was no need to be so crude,” she scolds. “Just tell Kyle whatever it is he apparently needed to know so badly and leave.”

“You need to go to Oa tomorrow. The Guardians want to talk to you in person. Something about an incident that Guy caused,” says Hal, deciding it wasn’t worth it to fight with the three of them. He was also getting a bit twitchy of still being in Gotham. 

“Fine, I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“Now get the fuck out of our apartment.”

******************************

As Hal flies towards Coast City he just shakes his head. He didn’t understand it but they did sort of have a point that he couldn’t really judge. He still wants to know how exactly Red Hood knows about him sometimes having sex with Sinestro but he already knows that if the kid is anything like his dad he isn’t going to find out. 

When the yellow construct suddenly crashes into his side he can’t even bring himself to be pissed. Because of course this was going to happen to cap off his night. Of course. 

“What the hell,” he snarls, trailing off at the look on Sinestro’s face. He recognized that particular look. God knows every time he saw it he ended up with a sore ass and a need to figure out how to explain why he’s walking slightly bow legged for the next day or so. 

Whatever, as long as he isn’t possessed by Parallax Hal can’t even bring himself to care. It’s not worth it anymore than fighting with Kyle over sleeping Red Hood or trying to figure out what’s actually going on there. 

As he gets pressed into the ground he really can’t bring himself to care.


	2. Teamwork, We Should Have It

“Do you want to join my team?”

Donna looks up from the book she’s reading and Kyle stares over the top of his sketch pad to stare at Jason. He’s looking down at his hands, shoulders tense and unusually nervous. The gun he had been cleaning rests on the table, still broken down into parts. Both Donna and Kyle were aware of the team he had made with Kori and Roy recently. The other two-thirds of the Outlaws were on vacation somewhere while Jason enjoys time time with his lovers. But neither of them had expected Jason to invite them to join. 

Donna was still attached to the Titans. She is helping give Cassie additional training and saving the world one mission at a time but she had still stepped back a degree from the hero world when she and Jason had started their relationship and pushed her full return off further when Kyle joined in. She wants to see how everything finally settles before fully returning, a fear hidden in her heart that if she becomes too distracted she’ll lose them both. 

Kyle was still busy with the Green Lantern Corp. Following the events of Blackest Night all of the Corps were trying to figure out a balance. Alliances were being made and settled. Rumors had actually started going around of a permeant ceasefire between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps, but he wasn’t sure how serious that was or if it was serious and somehow Hal’s fault. The alliance between the Star Sapphires and Green Lanterns definitely was. The hickeys on his neck that had popped up at the same time proved that. If hickeys pop up on Hal’s neck again and they do get an alliance with the Sinestro Corp...definitely because of Hal. But it meant Kyle had been busy in space lately and hadn’t been able to have enough time with his lovers. 

“Are you trying to make the hair color even on your team instead of being outnumbered by red heads,” jokes Kyle, trying to hide his surprise a bit better. 

“Yes Kyle, I’m highly annoyed that I’m outnumbered hair color-wise by two competent red heads.”

“Hey, I’m just asking.”

“Yes,” Donna says, startling both of them. 

“Yes?” Jason asks, hopeful. She was going to do it?

“I should step away from the Titans. A new generation is taking over anyway and Cassie can stand on her own two feet. I just...it is hard letting go of something you helped create but I probably should,” she admits, a slight sense of reluctance in her voice. “Besides, it’ll be nice working with people I’ve known for so long again.”

“You have known some of the present Titans as long as you’ve known Kori,” Kyle points out. “Admittedly I don’t think you’ve known any of them as you’ve known Roy but still.”

“Well, what about you Kyle? Do you want to do it?” asks Jason, not really sure of what his answer will be. He knows Kyle is still a member of the League and may not really want to leave the organization for a brand new group that uses somewhat more...lethal means at times. 

“I need to think about it. I barely get to spend time on Earth these days because of Blackest Night and on top of that the Guardians have been acting weird. A lot of the older Lanterns are starting to get nervous. It especially doesn’t help that since Sayd and Ganthet left to found and lead the Blue Lanterns most of the Guardians are the ones who seem a bit less than stable.”

“Then wouldn’t us all being on the same team be the best idea? We’d be able to spend more time together if when you’re on Earth you don’t get distracted with League missions,” points out Donna. “Also, what do you mean by acting less stable?”

“Just, they’ve been acting weird, assigning missions that have been extremely dangerous to only one Lantern when it should have two or more. We’ve been lucky there’s been no fatalities so far, but it almost seems like their actively trying to kill us.”

“Are you sure you even want to stay a Lantern then,” says Jason, mildly alarmed. “Because if they are actively trying to kill Lanterns then as the Torchbearer wouldn’t you be one of the ones they want gone the most.”

“I’m pretty sure they’d try to off Hal the most,” he replies dryly. “Probably over the rumors of him sleeping with Sinestro and it being known that he is sleeping with Carol.”

“That isn’t exactly making me feel any better.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Still think you should join my team. Or quit being a Green Lantern. Go join the Blues or something. You ended up with one of their rings for a while, didn’t you?”

“Jason, I’ll be fine. The theory that the Guardians are trying to kill us is only a theory at this point. What are they going to do? Create a group like the Manhunters again?”

“You know, you probably just jinxed it.”

“Shut up Jason.”


	3. Not Exactly the Healthiest Relationship

It was a terrible idea to still be in bed with him, that was something Hal could more than willing admit. To this day he wasn’t sure why Carol, even at her Star Sapphire -induced craziness didn’t care about him cheating on her with Sinestro but was fairly murderous to anyone he actually dated. Actually, now that he’s thinking about it he doesn’t want to know; mainly because it’s occurring to him that those two may have had a conversation. 

“Jordan, stop thinking. While I know it’s an unusual occurrence I doubt you’re thinking anything of that great importance,” Sinestro informs him, glaring slightly. He had still been sleeping and yet, still able to sense that Hal was thinking something something he probably shouldn’t. He had no desire to deal with the other man attempting to talk himself out of his bed. 

“For all you know I could be contemplating how strange the Guardians have been acting since Blackest Night happened.”

“Are you?”

“...No.”

“Then stop thinking and go back to sleep.”

Hal grumbles slightly but does so. He is still tired after all. And sore. Thank god he doesn’t have to be on Oa or doing test flights for Carol tomorrow. She always knows and at his point Kyle keeps giving him Looks, probably in revenge for his reaction to the Jason-Donna threesome strangeness. Then again, only half the soreness was from sex; the other half was from having to deal with an attempted alien invasion. Seriously, didn’t they have anything better to do?

He probably should have noticed that Sinestro hadn’t gone back to sleep himself.

 

********************************

There were certain things Sinestro had been tempted to do over the years and hadn’t. Kill Carol Ferris for example for having the gall to be involved with Jordan (and yes, he was aware that that was particularly idiotic). Drug Jordan and imprison the man somewhere that only he knew the location of. Reveal to the population at large at Soranik Natu was his daughter (the second he’d thought of that he’d also realized what a horrible idea that actually was). At this point he was most tempted to figure out what was going on on Oa. 

At this point even he is aware the Guardians are acting bizarrely. Or rather, more bizarrely than usual. The news that they were apparently sending Green Lanterns on life-threatening missions was worrisome in its own but the fact that Jordan wasn’t being sent on those suicide missions was strange. He didn’t know if it meant the Guardians had the sense to realize trying to kill a man who was known to be sleeping with the leader of one Corps and suspected of sleeping with another was going to end horribly or if they were waiting on something. 

He starts at the sudden sensation of Jordan curling closer to his body. Sinestro realizes he’s been more or less petting the other man’s back while lost in his thoughts. He stares at the pale scars that litter Jordan’s back a number of which he knows he’s caused. The worst one is one he knows he caused. He remembers the blow to Jordan’s head and the claw-like construct raking the dazed man’s back. He’s rather surprised that Jordan’s resurrection hadn’t erased it.

Lying back down he knows he needs to be gone by morning. It was harder to slip away during the daylight hours; his attempted invasion had made the people of Coast City extremely wary of the color yellow in any manner. That still amuses him though he can respect the fact the citizens did have that much sense. 

He studies his former student more closely for a moment. The other man was deeply asleep...and it was still so very tempting to take Jordan away. The man was his even if he was forced to share with Carol Ferris. If he was the only one who knew exactly where Jordan was...so very tempting. 

****************  
“Damn it Sinestro! Where the hell am I?”

Hal glares at the other man from his position on a bed (and of course he’s on bed with yellow and black sheets). He has no clue when the asshole had moved him besides when he was sleeping. Sinestro is sitting on a chair just staring at him which, yeah, kinda creepy. 

“Are you possessed by Parallax?”

“I’m concerned that you think the only reason I would bring you here is if I was possessed by Parallax,” he says still staring at Hal in the same, almost creepily thoughtful manner. “Either way, I am not. You’re here for your own safety.”

“What?” Hal asks flatly. “Wait, is this over the Guardians acting irrationally lately?” Hal’s not stupid enough to think Sinestro wasn’t paying attention to the oddities happening lately within the Green Lantern Corps, not with a daughter and him involved in it. 

“Yes Jordan, this is over the Guardians’ strange actions.”

“And you decided kidnapping me was a good idea.” His voice got even flatter. 

“How exactly do you imagine you’ll leave? You can’t think I’m foolish enough to make it easy for you.”

“You took my ring didn’t you.”

“Was that a question or a statement.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thank you, I think I’ll do that latter.”

Sinestro stands up and heads towards the door. It will lock automatically behind him leaving Jordan still stuck in the bedroom. He knows it’s unlikely that Jordan will actually consent to having sex but then again, the man did have poor self control.

******************

Hal just stares at the door, not quite able to believe what had just happened. Seriously, he was being kidnapped for his own ‘safety’? By a man who frequently caused him some of the biggest threats to it?

“Goddamnit,” he mutters into a pillow. 

He’s naked, doesn’t have his ring and doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know if his ring is even here or if Sinestro had left it in his apartment on Earth. Hal isn’t even sure if someone will notice that he’s missing for while. He isn’t scheduled to do any test flights for a while after all and he’s technically on vacation from general Green Lantern duties even if he was still fighting along side the League. 

What the hell was he supposed to do next?


	4. Of Sisters and Missing Lanterns

“I hate my little sisters,” announces Jason as he throws himself into a chair. 

“I wasn’t aware you had little sisters,” replies Kyle, glancing up from the sketch he was doing of Donna. “Just little brothers.” 

“No, I have two; Black Bat and Batgirl.”

“I thought Batgirl wasn’t adopted?” asks Donna. “I remember hearing Dick say that the present Batgirl isn’t legally related to the rest of you.” She had gotten a run down of the present Batfamily the last time she’d seen Dick; Donna knew better than to ask Jason, knowing perfectly well that even though they had a truce asking anything about the other Bats was just asking for trouble.

“I’m claiming her anyway.”

“I thought you just said you hate her,” teases Kyle. 

“You know what I mean!”

Kyle just rolls his eyes, understanding what Jason wasn’t saying. Batgirl was his sister even though she wasn’t. And as such, she still was probably going to get away with more than other people. 

“So why do you hate them,” asks Donna, curious. 

“Remember how I was following up on that rumor that Joker was planning something? But no one knew anything concrete?”

“You found something?”

“More like they found me,” he grumbles. “It turns out the rumor was a load of bullshit. Joker’s still in Arkham. What I did instead is almost fuck up something Black Bat and Batgirl were dealing with. Somehow ended up in a headlock and eventually zip-tied to a chair in a safe house.”

“How’d that happen,” asks Kyle, curiosity bubbling up. “I know that Black Bat is one of the best fighters alive, but you almost make it sound like you stumbled into being caught.” Kyle watches as Jason’s cheeks turn red. “That’s exactly what happened, didn’t it? You messed up somehow, little sisters got the drop on you and they what, tied you up somewhere for a tea party.”

Jason scowls at both of his lovers as they snicker at him. Internally, he can acknowledge how stupid of a situation it had been. At the same time, he hadn’t been expecting to deal with either Bats. Cass was supposed to be in Hong Kong and Stephanie was supposed to be in Metropolis helping Supergirl with something. They weren’t supposed to be busting a drug ring by Gotham’s harbor.   
“So, you’re pissed ‘cause they tied you up for a while,” asks Kyle, trying to clarify what had happened. “Or did something else happen?”

“How suspicious do you think it looks, the fact that I keep disappearing from Gotham for weeks at a time now?”

“Not very since most of super community knows you’re working on a team outside of Gotham these days,” replies Donna slowly, already suspecting where this is going. “What, do they think you’re about to do a repeat of what happened after Batman died?”

“No, but apparently people noticed that they see Kori and Roy pretty frequently without me and half the time I’m still not in Gotham.” Jason rolls his eyes. 

“Well, apparently all of my siblings find it suspicious. Probably because the last time I did something even sorta like this...”

“Is when you were acting crazy from having red hair.” Donna scowls as she says this. He had been out of control and she had been very unhappy with what he’d been up to during that span of stupidity. 

“I was not acting crazy from red hair.”

“You really, really were.”

“Either way,” he says, glaring at her, “they don’t trust the fact that I kept disappearing. So my sisters apparently decided that since they’d managed to catch me they’d get answers out of me.”

“So in other words, expect your entire family to know we’re all involved the next time we see them,” sums up Kyle. 

“Yeah, especially since I think Batgirl immediately alerted Oracle and they’d immediately tell Daddy Bats what’s going on,” acknowledges Jason. 

“Why did they think that was even something they need to alert Batman or anyone else over?” Donna asks, frowning. “You’d think they’d be happy that you’re dating two heroes.”

“Who the hell knows why. Either way I suspect I’m going to have to deal with younger siblings dogging my steps the next time I’m in Gotham.” Jason grimaces, already not looking forward to that. “Or Nightwing popping up to give me ‘The Talk.’”

“I’ll deal with Nightwing,” says Donna, rolling her eyes. A mischievous flits across her face. “Actually, why don’t we go just talk to Batman. He should be able to wrangle you’re siblings (or at least try) and it would probably make things easier if he heard about the relationship from you face to face and not second hand.”

“He’s probably already heard it second hand.” 

“Donna’s right. Batman’s probably going to be annoyed enough that Batgirl and Black Bat knew before he did; how do you think he’d react if he knew Hal was already aware?” muses Kyle. 

“He’ll be pissy. He’s Batman,” snarks Jason, rolling his eyes. “Pissy and ‘I am the night’ are just how he functions.”

“So,” Donna says, clapping her hands to get their attention. “We need to have a chat with Batman. As soon as possible preferably.”

“Fine, lets talk to him tomorrow,” grumbles Jason. “Well, as long as Kyle doesn’t need to rush back off into space at least.”

“We’ve been busy since Blackest Night Jason, you know that. And Hal seems to be ignoring his ring and phone; no one’s been able to reach him and the rest of us have had to cover for him.”

Kyle opens his mouth to say something else but pauses at the sound of his cellphone ringtone. He looks down at the screen and doesn’t recognize the number; the only thing he does recognize is that the phone number has a California area code. 

“Hello, Kyle Rayner, how may I help you?” 

“Kyle? Good, at least I managed to reach one of you,” says a familiar female female voice. “It’s Carol.”

Oh, well at least that explains why he doesn’t recognize the number. Though he isn’t sure how exactly she got his...

“What’s the matter?”

“Have you heard from Hal at all,” she asks, concern painting her voice. “Because he was supposed to be doing a test flight for me today and he never showed up. I’m at his apartment now and he appears to be not be here either.”

Kyle can hear her walking around the apartment, almost as if she’s looking for something. He shakes his head slightly at Jason’s inquisitive look; he still doesn’t entirely understand why she called him to find out Hal’s whereabouts. 

“I haven’t heard from him in over a week,” Kyle replies. “And Carol, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get my phone number? I never gave it to you.” Seeing as up until recently we weren’t on the same side, he adds silently. 

“Hal has a list with numbers on it hidden in his one drawer. I’ve been calling all the numbers and seeing if anyone’s seen Hal. You were the third number on the list, the other two didn’t even pick up.”

“Carol, what’s wrong,” Kyle asks, hearing a sudden clatter on the other end of the phone. 

“Hal’s ring is here. So is his cellphone. But there’s no sign that Hal’s been in here in days.”

“And he should be on Earth since I know he hasn’t responded to any missions from Oa or the League.” Kyle runs a hand through his hair, distracted. “Carol, I’m going to call you back, alright? I’m going to call around the League and see if anyone’s heard from him. Flash or Green Arrow should have at the very least.”

“Alright. If you do reach him, tell him he owes me an explanation. I had to cancel the test flight for the time being.”

“Alright, will do.” He sighs as he hangs up the phone. “Hal’s apparently missing and he doesn’t have his ring or phone. He was supposed to do a test flight today but missed it and according to Carol there’s no sign of him having been in his apartment recently.”

“And he wouldn’t leave the ring somewhere; he’s not stupid enough to think leaving something like that out would end well,” muses Donna. “If there’s no indication that Hal left in a rush or nothing else seems out of place, then where did he go?”

“Lets go see if we can figure it out,” suggests Jason. God knows I don’t want to talk to Bruce just yet, he adds silently. Looking for Hal Jordan would deal with that quite well. 

“So, any guess?”


	5. Where the Hell is Hal?

Jason glances around Hal’s apartment with a bit of surprise. The Green Lantern’s place was nothing like he expected. It’s a lot neater for one and there isn’t that much in the way of green. Carol had been waiting for them at the apartment to let them in; Kyle had a key but she didn’t know that. She’d since left, citing a backlog of paperwork and the need to soothe investors who weren’t impressed by Hal’s no-show. He personally thinks it was because she’s worried about Hal and needs something to distract herself. 

“So, does this building have security cameras?” asks Donna as she picks up a jacket that had been carelessly thrown over Hal’s couch at some point. “Actually, ever mind; Hal probably had the sense to disable any cameras that looked at his apartment anyway. Can’t let his secret identity get out.” 

“He did disable them,” says Kyle as he frowns down at Hal’s ring. “Or, at least Batman disabled them when he figured out where Hal was living.” 

“Something wrong with the ring?” Donna tilts her head slightly in confusion at the look on Kyle’s face. “You’re looking at it like you think it might bite you.”

“Technically the rings are supposed to send off a distress signal if they’re removed from their Lantern unwillingly. It’s done so that if a Lantern is kidnapped and their captors take their rings the rest of the Corps is alerted and can come save the kidnapped Lantern. And yes, before you ask, they can sense if their Lantern is taking them off under duress, such as if the kidnapper is aware of that fail safe,” says Kyle, cutting off Jason’s question. “If the ring is already off though...”

“No one would be alerted to Hal being grabbed,” finishes Donna. 

“Actually,” mutters Kyle suddenly. “There is something weird with the ring.” He’s frowning more deeply, eyes narrowed in concentration. A small construct is gently prodding around the ring, almost as if looking for weak spots. 

Jason goes into the actual bedroom. Huh, there’s no mirror over the bed the way he thought there would be. The bed itself was unmade, sheets tangled and blanket half off. He rifles through his utility belt, searching for a black light pen he’d started carrying around following an incident involving Robin, Batgirl and a really bizarre plot of Ivy’s. Jason still doesn’t understand exactly what the eco-terrorist had been trying to do with a bunch of poinsettias. They’d ended up needing a black light though to figure out which of the plants she’d modified and which she hadn’t. 

He flicks the small light on and starts running it over the sheets. 

“I don’t think Jordan washes his sheets as much as he should,” shouts Jason over his shoulder to Donna and Kyle. 

“What makes you say that,” asks Donna as she walks into the bedroom. 

“Sheets are a mess; there’s lots of body fluids it looks like. Since we’re not seeing them without the black light though it isn’t blood or something like that. Probably seminal fluid or something like that.”

Jason frowns as he looks a bit closer at the sheets. He could see some of the stains without out the light come to think of it. They almost looked like a really pale....pink? Wait a minute. 

“Someone did take the ring off Hal,” Kyle announces from behind. “Someone who was familiar with Green Lantern rings, their defenses and how to get them off without triggering them.”

“Someone, like say, Sinestro,” drawls Jason. “Because now that I’m looking a bit more closely, some of those stains are kinda pinkish, and not in a way that makes me think of blood.” 

“Gross.” Jason doesn’t even need to look at Kyle’s face to see the disturbed expression. He could see Donna who had an almost bemused look on her face. 

“Wait, if Sinestro grabbed Hal, taking advantage of the fact that Hal’s supposed to be on vacation, removing the ring in such a way to not trigger it’s defenses and then left dirty sheets on the bed? Dirty sheets that someone could use to prove that he took Hal? That doesn’t make sense,” points out Donna. 

“It does if there was some sort of set time limit,” says Kyle slowly. “And since there isn’t any sign of struggle in the overall apartment then I would make a guess that either Hal was asleep at the time or drugged. If either of those are true, then it makes sense that Sinestro may have forgotten to do something like change the sheets.”

“So, Hal got grabbed by Sinestro. Based on the sheets, probably some time after they had sex,” Jason pauses at the grossed out look on Kyle’s face. “For fucks sake Kyle, we all know those two are sleeping together! Stop acting like it’s the most disgusting thing ever. Either way, they had sex. Sinestro decided to grab Hal.”

“But why would he do that,” interrupts Donna. “Sinestro has to be aware that he’d be one of the first suspects if Hal went missing.”

“He probably doesn’t care.” Jason stares off into the distance, expression turning thoughtful. “Hey, Donna, how tempting would it be to hide Kyle away until we figured out what’s up with the Guardians and their latest level of crazy?”

“You’re joking,” says Kyle, voice flat, picking up on what Jason left unsaid. “You think Hal got taken because Sinestro’s worried about him?”

“It makes more sense then Hal just being randomly grabbed.”

“Not much more.”

“I’d’ve done it.”

“I’d’ve punched you in the face.”

“Boys, focus,” scolds Donna. “So, most likely suspect for Hal’s kidnapping is Sinestro. Now, that just leaves us with one more question.”

“Where the hell is Hal?”

 

***********************************

Carol looks up as she hears the knock at her office door. It was Troia, now wearing civilian clothes though she suspects the silver ‘belt’ around the other woman’s waist was just a disguised lasso. Carol had been surprised earlier when Kyle had shown up with her and the Red Hood in tow, but she wasn’t going to question what the other two heroes were doing with Kyle. 

“Come in, Miss...?” Carol trails off, not sure of how to refer to Troia. She can’t call her Troia and she has no other name for the woman. Well, except Wonder Girl and she doubts that would be appreciated. 

“Miss Troy,” Donna quickly replies. “I have the information you requested from my coworkers. They unfortunately had to go back to the office but I offered to drop it off to you since I still had errands to run in the area.”

Donna shuts the door securely behind her, giving Carol a questioning look. 

“Don’t worry, no one can hear us,” Carol assures her, understanding the unspoken query. “Did you figure out where Hal is?”

“We have some suspicions,” Donna replies, grimacing slightly. “The most likely reason that he’s missing is that Hal was kidnapped. If he was, we’re almost certain we know who the kidnapper is, but we don’t know where he took Hal.”

“He?” Oh, Carol does not like where this is going.

“We think, based on certain factors back at the apartment, that Sinestro took Hal.”

Carol shuts here eyes, blocking out the other woman. Of course. Of fucking course. She knew that Hal was still sleeping with the other man. She’d never really done anything about it because, well, there wasn’t much she could do. Yes, she could attempt to kill him, but Sinestro had years on her in training. That would likely have only ended in her own death which would have been pointless. 

“Are you certain that Sinestro is the one who has Hal? That Hal didn’t just decide to leave everything behind and go on vacation?” 

“According to Kyle there are only a few ways to remove a Green Lanterns’ ring without its defenses being triggered. Since none of the other Earth-based Green Lanterns have seen Hal it would make sense for someone who is a former Green Lantern to have removed it.” 

Carol knows Donna is leaving out additional information, like the fact that the apartment showed no sign of a struggle. That it looked as if Hal had just stepped outside to do something and never came back. 

This was exactly why she should have said something to Hal. 

************************************

“We’re going to find him Ms. Ferris,” Donna says gently, perfectly aware that she sounds like a police officer assuring a worried wife over her missing husband. “Hal wouldn’t have willingly left like that. Not without telling someone and he definitely wouldn’t have left his ring behind like that.”

“If he could actually keep his dick in his pants we probably wouldn’t have this issue,” Carol grumbles, quietly enough that Donna isn’t sure she’s supposed to hear it. 

Donna bites back the point that if Hal could keep it in his pants then their relationship would probably be non-existent as well; it wasn’t that long ago after all that the Star Sapphires were all seen as major threats. The fact that their wearers were generally insane from the Sapphires influence didn’t exactly help. 

“We’re going to look for him,” Donna repeats. “I’ll let you get back to what your doing and we’ll tell you the second we find him.”

She quickly leaves the room before Carol can object. Donna knows that if she had been slower the other woman probably would have offered to help find Hal. If Carol helped though it would mean that Jason would have to remain under mask the entire time since if his id got out so would the rest of the Bats. 

Her phone goes off just as she reaches outside. She glances at the caller id and sees that its Jason. 

“So, either you two found more information much faster than expected or something else happened. Which is it?”

“Found more info faster than expected. Turns out Gardner got into a brawl with some Sinestro Corps members yesterday. Said they mentioned their leader’s been acting strange and not really been around Qward.”

“And since Qward is the base for the Sinestro Corps he should be there.”

“Exactly. So now the question becomes, if Sinestro has Hal, and they aren’t at Qward, where the fuck are they?”


	6. Batman and Cookies

“So, we have to go be detectives in space,” says Jason, glancing around the apartment for anything out of place. Thankfully when he and Kyle had gotten back Bruce hadn’t been there. 

Kyle opens his mouth to reply but pauses before he says anything. He’s not sure how to word his response. ‘Yes, if by we you mean me?’ Eh, probably not. Neither Jason nor Donna would let him get away with that. ‘Yeah, but we should probably also decide if we are going to come out with our relationship.’

“What are you thinking about Kyle,” asks Jason, giving his boyfriend an odd look. 

“How to respond,” he admits. “Yeah, we have to go play detectives in space to figure out where the hell Hal is. We also need to figure out if we’re going to come out about being in a relationship. While people probably won’t question Donna and I working together they are going to ask why your with us.”

“We could just say you guys wanted a more experienced detective with you,” Jason replies. 

“Then we’d get asked why you and not Dick or Tim.”

“True.”

“True what,” asks Donna as she walks into the room, slipping her lasso off of her waist. 

“That you’d get ask why I’m helping you with a case instead of Dick or Tim,” explains Jason. “We’re discussing whether or not to come out now or after we figure out where Hal is.”

“I’d suggest you come clean now,” growls a familiar voice. 

Ah fuck, Bruce.

 

*****************************

Bruce stares at the threesome, still not quite able to believe what Stephanie and Cassandra had told him. How would Jason have become involved with Kyle as well as Donna? He had been aware of Jason’s involvement with the Amazonian princess but somehow Kyle’s inclusion had managed to slip under his radar some he had already vowed to amend. It was hard enough to keep track of what Jason was doing normally, this just made it more complicated. 

“You make it sound like we did something illegal,” says Jason, glaring at him. “I wasn’t aware polygamy had suddenly become illegal in Gotham. Maybe we should move to New York if that’s the case.”

“When did you three get start dating?”

“Why is that any of your business,” asks Jason, giving Bruce a belligerent look. 

He can feel his lips thin reflexively. He can already tell that this conversation isn’t going to end well. All three seem posed in defensive manners. He hadn’t started off his questioning well. He....

“Because you’re my son and I would like to know when my children are romantically involved,” Bruce finally says. 

“Why,” repeats Jason, his tone full of disbelief. “There’s some other reason.”

Bruce feels a sense of unease growing at the thoughtful look on Donna’s face. He isn’t sure how close in contact she and Dick still are or if she had been aware of the recent change in Tim and Kon’s relationship. Cassie may have told her or another Titan. 

“It’s because Superboy and Supergirl are dating some of your other kids, isn’t it,” asks Donna. “You didn’t want to be surprised by another relationship and then you were so now you’re upset.” Her eyes roll at him when he shifts slightly in surprise. “Oh please, the super community is some of the worst gossips out there. Two Supers dating two Bats was going to get out quickly. The fact that most people don’t know about our relationship is nothing short of a miracle.”

“And probably only because people aren’t exactly looking,” points out Kyle. “I know Guy and John think I’m taking time off dating since Soranik and I broke up. Hal only knows because of him walking in on us. Since Donna and Jason are known to be dating no one is exactly expecting there to be a third party.”

At the mention of Hal Bruce is reminded of the other reason he had come to the apartment. To figure out why the trio had been in Coast City at Hal’s apartment without Hal. And since he had heard them say something about him being missing...

“Where is Hal?”

“Fuck if we know,” replies Jason. “Kidnapped, being anally probed? Who knows.”

By the look of disgust on Kyle’s face and the look of exasperation on Donna’s that hadn’t been the first time Jason had made that sort of joke. But who would kidnap Hal? Or anally probe him for that matter?

************************

“He’s been kidnapped by Sinestro. Or at least, that’s what we’ve got reason to suspect has happened,” amends Kyle.  
Donna can’t decipher the look on Bruce’s face. It looks like a combination of irritated and confused, but that still feels wrong. She can tell from just a glance towards Jason that he has no more idea about what’s going in Bruce’s head than she does. 

“Why would Sinestro kidnap Hal?”

“We don’t know, we’ll be sure to ask when we find them,” snarks Jason. 

“Bruce just...go away,” sighs Donna. “We need to find Hal, so, unless you can help us, please leave. We don’t have time to deal with you right now. Hal may be in danger.”

“May be?” says Bruce, his voice sharp. “Why ‘may be’?”

“Because it’s possible he kidnapped Hal for benign reasons as bizarre as that may sound,” says Kyle. “There’s apparently been something going on between them and we think Sinestro may have taken Hal because the Guardians are acting erratic.”

“You think Hal’s been kidnapped for his own good.” Bruce’s voice is drier then the desert at that moment.

“We think Hal’s been kidnapped because Sinestro believes it’s for Hal’s own good,” corrects Donna. “Carol Ferris is the one who realized Hal’s missing and he’s probably been gone for at least a week so can you please go so we can start figuring this out?”

Bruce nods once and slips away out the balcony doors. “This conversation isn’t over,” he warns. “I still want to know exactly what is going on.”

“Well guess what B? You don’t get to know this time,” retorts Jason. “Now go away.”

*********************

“I hate dealing with him,” says Jason eyes tightly shut. When Donna gently touches his arm he starts slightly not having heard her move towards him. 

“We’ll deal with that later,” she soothes. “Lets just focus on the matter at hand.”

He glances around the room noticing Kyle had wandered out in the moments between him closing and opening his eyes. By the slight sounds he can hear from the kitchen it is easy to guess were the Green Lantern went. 

“Hey, where did the cookies come from? They look like little versions of the Lantern sigil, your Hood and Donna’s starry uniform,” he asks, walking back out of the kitchen holding a plastic container filled with the aforementioned cookies. 

“We have cookies?”

“We have cookies.”

“Betting it was Alfred,” says Jason, slipping a hand into the container to grab one of the starry cookies. At the first bite he nods his head. “Yeah, these are Alfie cookies. Probably his way of acknowledging our relationship.”

“Through cookies?”

“Through cookies.” 

“So we still need to decide what to do,” says Donna through a mouthful of cookie. She had taken one of the ones that looked like a Green Lantern. 

“If someone asks we tell them the truth,” suggests Kyle, snagging a red hood cookie. “It’s the easiest thing to do.”

Donna nods, looking at Jason apprehensively. 

“So, I guess everyone gets to know the truth now,” Jason sighs. “Fuck it, I need a beer. We’ll look for Jordan in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some random questions/notes to readers: 
> 
> First off, who'd be interested in a side series to this following Steph and Cass's adventures?
> 
> Second, who'd be interested in another side story dealing with aftermath of the kidnapped Hal arc (as in the parts that directly involve Hal and his issues)
> 
> Third, I also have some fanfiction up on fanfiction.net in the Charmed section. I will likely be transferring it over here since I've more or less abandoned that website at this point. It will be undergoing heavy revisions before posting, but it will at some point actually be moved.
> 
> I don't know if anyone will care about any of this, but here it is.


	7. Blue and Violet Lights

Blue and Violet Lights

“So, we need to contact Roy and Kory,” Jason says after they’ve finished all the cookies. He manages to time it just right so that Kyle sorta chokes on the water he was drinking. 

“What?” Kyle asks, giving his boyfriend a look of confusion. “Why would we need to...oh hell no,” he says, realizing what Jason’s going to say next. “No way, you guys are not going to help me get Hal. You don’t have rings from any of the Corps and you’ll probably get killed. How do you think you guys would get there anyway?”

“When did we ever say we were letting you go alone,” asks an unamused Donna. “Kory has a space ship. If your big concern is rings I think Carol would loan at least me and Kory Star Sapphire rings. Since it’s a rescue mission maybe your Corp would loan us Green rings and if not, from what you’ve said about Saint Walker, he would probably be willing to give us Blue. And don’t Ganthet and Sayd like Hal? They’d probably be willing to help us get Blue rings as well.”

“You thought about this while you flew back, didn’t you,” says Jason giving her a slightly stunned look. He’d only really thought as far ahead as ‘contact Roy and Kory, get ship, find Hal.’ He hadn’t gotten to battle plans yet (which yeah, kinda stupid). 

“With how erratically the Guardians are acting I don’t think they’d give us rings,” Kyle points out. “And yeah, Ganthet is found of Hal, he wouldn’t have attempted to help him during the Parallax shit if he wasn’t, but I’m not sure if that would stretch to loaning us rings. Hell, half the reason the Blue Lanterns is such a small Corp still is because he and Sayd are being extremely careful over who gets rings. I’m not sure they’d even be willing to loan us ones since, no offense, I don’t think any of us are that hopeful.”

“You are.” 

“I also have a Green Lantern ring Jason.”

“So?”

“Jason, neither of you are using my ring,” Kyle says, giving him a wary look. He sighs, more or less giving in. The fact that Donna is also playing with her lasso in a thoughtful manner makes him a bit leery. “I’ll try to get in touch with the Blue Lanterns and see if they are willing to help. If they are not, you guys are not coming along.”

“Of course Kyle,” replies Donna with an unusually serene smile on her face. He knows better than to trust that look. “Of course.”

*********************************  
“Why, exactly, do you need Blue Lantern rings, Green Lantern Rayner,” asks Ganthet, feeling as if there’s something big he’s missing. There was an almost sheepish expression to the young human’s face as well was a large clue. 

“Hal managed to get himself kidnapped,” the Green Lantern admits. “We’re trying to avoid this getting out to the rest of the Green Lanterns based on who we think kidnapped him.”

“He got kidnapped by Sinestro, didn’t he?” Ganthet sighs at the hesitant nod Kyle gives him. Of course Hal had gotten kidnapped by Sinestro. In all honesty he was surprised it had taken so long for something like that to happen. “I still don’t understand who is assisting you that requires Blue rings.” Or even necessarily why goes unspoken though he can tell Kyle understands regardless. 

“Four heroes from Earth, Starfire, Arsenal, Troia and Red Hood. Troia thinks though that Star Sapphire Carol Ferris will be willing to loan the women helping me Star Sapphire rings, but seeing as there are no men in the Star Sapphires we all doubt she’d be willing to make an exception even for a short period of time. They need rings because Arsenal and Red Hood are both human. While Troia is an Amazon and Starfire is a Tamoranian neither can breath in space nor is it a good idea for them to potentially fight Sinestro Corps members without rings.” 

Ganthet watches as Kyle looks towards the side for a moment. “And by the look on Troia’s face Carol has agreed to the Star Sapphire rings.” 

The sudden sound of an explosion a few seconds startles him and from the look on Kyle’s face the explosion had been unexpected to him as well. It had come from another room where ever Kyle is. 

“Sorry,” shouts a muffled male voice. “A little too much C4 in that last one.” 

“I seriously wonder about my choice in friends some days,” mumbles a woman’s voice from nearby. Ganthet can hear someone walk away, likely the woman, to see what had happened.

“I’m assuming that was one of the men you require Blue rings for,” says Ganthet, unable to avoid the dryness in his own voice. 

“Yes. I’m kind of concerned right now exactly what Arsenal was just doing with C4 but I’m not sure it’s a good idea to ask.”

“Explosive arrows probably,” yawns another man’s voice. Likely the Red Hood that Kyle had mentioned. “Told him to be careful of how much C4 he used.”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep,” asks Kyle, obviously getting distract by the chaos happening around him. “Because I’m pretty sure you should be.   
“And I’m pretty sure you and Troia shouldn’t be slipping sedatives in what I’m drinking either,” retorts Red Hood. “I did actually sleep last night even though neither of you believe me.”

The look Kyle is giving Red Hood shows his disbelief at that. 

“Either way, Arsenal just blew something up. Did you seriously think I’d be able to sleep though that anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Green Lantern Rayner,” Ganthet says, drawing Kyle’s attention back to him. By the embarrassed flush on the man’s face he’d managed to forget what he’d been doing. “I will loan you the rings on the expectation of getting them back immediately when you’re done with them. For some reason I suspect that neither of the men borrowing them should actually be using them.”

“I’m honestly contemplating giving Red Hood my ring for the time being and using one of the Blue rings,” admits Kyle. “It’ll probably end up better that way.”

“Something tells me that is true.” By the snickering coming from the man still standing behind Kyle he guesses Red Hood agrees as well. “I’ll send them to you now.” A thought occurs to him then. “If you don’t mind me asking though, how exactly did Hal Jordan managed to get kidnapped.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. As is, we’re only speculating on what happened and I really, really want to stop thinking about what that speculation is,” says Kyle, a somewhat queasy look on his face. “Especially since we found Hal’s ring in his apartment and no sign of struggle. The only reason we aren’t using that ring is because we’re not sure exactly what Sinestro did to it to get it off Hal’s hand without it sending out the distress signal. And I need to go, since I’m not hearing anything from where that explosion happened.”

At that particular statement Ganthet is able to guess exactly what had happened. He did remember Sinestro and Hal’s relationship from prior to the former’s expulsion from the Corps. 

“Good day Kyle Rayner.”

Hal Jordan quite obviously still didn’t have any common sense.

***************************

“So,” drawls Jason as the communication screen that Kyle had been using went dark. “We’ve got two Blue rings, and since you only specified two Donna got Carol to give us two Star Sapphire rings.”  
“Yes,” says Kyle, rubbing a hand across his face. “How likely do you think it is Ganthet didn’t understand what I was implying.”

“Extremely unlikely. Since Sinestro and Hal were involved while both were still members of the Green Lanterns I think he at least knew of it and could make a guess,” says Donna, surprising both of them. “In other news, Roy almost blew up one of the rooms. I left Kory scolding him over that. She’d started making points about Roy being a bad example for Lian and I decided that was probably a good time to leave.”

“Lian still at Dinah’s?” asks Jason. “Or is Ollie watching her?”

“She’s still with Dinah. And Oracle technically,” adds Donna. “I think Dinah has something to do with the Birds but didn’t want to shorten her time with Lian.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t really want Ollie watching her alone,” says Roy as he walks into the room, Kory floating behind him. “I still don’t really like her being in Star City anyway after what had happened.” He shudders, as if remembering just how close he’d been to losing his daughter. If Oracle hadn’t offered to keep an eye on her...fuck, as is Mia had almost been killed and had been lucky to not be in the house when everything happened. Kyle remains certain that had Lian been killed Roy would have completely shut down. 

“Well, you may want to ask Dinah to keep her for a while longer. I have no clue how long this rescue mission is going to take,” says Jason, throwing himself onto a couch. “If it was on Earth I could give you an estimate, but since it’s in space and we have no clue where Hal could be,” he trails off. 

“Then we could be off Earth for weeks,” finishes Roy. “Yeah, I know. Wait, do we even have rings?”

“Yes, Ganthet is loaning us Blue ones and Carol’s agreed to loan us Star Sapphire rings,” says Kyle, glancing over at Donna for verification. 

“Carol’s response amounted to, ‘yes, borrow them and figure out where the hell Hal is,’” Donna says, a slight smirk on her face. “It was worded a bit less politely then that. I think now she’s done feeling worried and is pissed off at him.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” snorts Jason. “Aren’t those two dating again? And Hal’s cheating on her with someone he really, really shouldn’t be.”

“Even if he wasn’t dating her Hal shouldn’t be sleeping with Sinestro,” points out Roy. 

“Like you shouldn’t have been dating Cheshire?” asks Kory, a completely innocent expression masking her displeasure.   
“Anyway,” says Donna, derailing what would likely become a messy conversation, “we should probably head out in the morning. I’ll get the rings from Carol now, and how exactly are we getting the Blue rings? Are we stopping on Odym?”

“Ganthet actually didn’t say,” Kyle admits. “I’m assuming he’s going to direct them towards us.”

“Direct them,” Jason trails off as he sees bright blue lights spark through the sky. “Oh, like that?”

Kyle looks out and sees the blue lights as well. He opens a window to make sure they don’t break the glass. “Yeah, just like that.” He grabs the two glowing rings which dull down.

“So, looks like we’re rescuing Hal in the morning,” says Donna with a sigh. 

“Hopefully this doesn’t take to long.”

“Okay, now you just jinxed it Jason.”


	8. Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law

Donna stares at where her boys are standing in Kori's ship, Kyle leaning against Jason's shoulder and Jason's arm loosely wrapped around his hip. The Green Lantern seemed to be half asleep where he stood and she suspects that Jason will soon enough move him to where the sleeping area was on the ship. No one was getting much sleep these days, over a two weeks passing as they search for Hal. 

She shuts her eyes feeling tired herself. Donna knows that Roy is asleep already while Kori is busy piloting the ship. The Tamaranian would soon enough need to sleep herself; Roy and she were piloting in shifts. Apparently she doesn't entirely trust Jason to do so, something about him almost crashing into another ship when they had had some sort of adventure on Tamaran involving Kori's sister. She and Kyle have no clue how to pilot it; as is, she isn't entirely sure how Roy and Jason do since everything on the ship is written in Tamaranian. Well, Kyle could translate it with his ring, but he still had no clue how to pilot a spaceship, something she doesn't quite understand since he worked in space. 

“I'm gonna go to bed if you boys want to join me,” she finally says, hoping to draw them towards the sleeping quarters and proper rest. Or sex, sex would be nice too since they hadn't really done anything all week. She starts heading towards the hallway that will allow her to do so. 

It was sometimes easier to get them to follow her to bed when either of them were being stubborn, not that she was really any better when distracted with something. Donna remembers a moment early on when Kyle had joined the relationship that she had been distracted with a situation with the Titans and had been jolted out of what she was doing when she heard a loud moan from Kyle. They had gotten horny, (or bored she still isn't sure which and isn't quite sure she wants to know) waiting for her and had decided to have sex without her. That night had ended interestingly with her accidentally breaking the headboard, Kyle falling off the bed at one point and Jason reminding both of them just how long he could hold his breath. It is something she hopes to get a reminder of tonight (okay, not the headboard breaking or Kyle falling off the bed). 

“Sure,” replies Jason giving her a roguish smile. “But Kyle's asleep. Not sure how, but he is.” With that he scoops up the smaller man, walking towards her and the bedrooms. 

Donna pouts slightly. Well, there goes her hope for sex.

*********************

“'M not asleep Jason,” Kyle mumbles, eyes barely open as slits. “I can walk.”

“Kyle, I'm pretty sure you'd walk into a wall right now,” Jason drawls. “And no one wants that. We'll all get some sleep and go from there.”

It feels like they aren't getting any closer to finding Hal. Most places that they had managed to check showed no sign of either him or Sinestro though they had gotten into a few brawls with Sinestro Corps members. Thankfully all of those had ended quickly; the Star Sapphires didn't seem to be affecting Kori or Donna particularly badly for some reason and with two Blue rings supercharging Kyle's Green it was pretty easy. Kyle also had years of experience over almost all members of the Sinestro Corps and a ridiculous amount of creativity which helped. Way too many of Jason's own constructs seem to be guns (which had apparently confused the hell out of one opponent since none of the Blue Lanterns really do that (or were well, that violent)). He still isn't even sure how he's using the ring; he didn't think he had that much hope going on.

At this point Jason is tempted to suggest going to Qward. Yeah the assholes Gardener had fought claimed their leader wasn't around but Jason is growing skeptical of that. He really doubts that from what he's heard about Sinestro that he'd leave his Corps for as long as Hal has been kidnapped. And even if Sinestro hadn't been around when Gardener had fought then it was possible that he was back. The issue with going to Qward though would be that it'll put them in the heart of Sinestro Corps territory with no real backup. Even with all five of them having rings...

“Jason,” Donna asks, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Are you going to put Kyle down?” Her lips are quirked up in a slight smile of amusement.

Jason stares down into Kyle's own amusement filled eyes; when he'd walked into the bedroom he'd paused in thought and never put Kyle down. Kyle evidently was still sleepy enough to not bother telling him to put him down and had just sorta curled into Jason instead. Jason just dumps the Green Lantern on the bed in response, Kyle pouting at him. 

“Fuck it,” Jason mutters, falling face first on the bed himself. He doesn't even bother with taking off his clothes. 

“Jason, get undressed,” sighs Donna. “At the very least take off your shoes.” She'd already stripped down to nothing, a sight that makes Jason lick his lips as he moves to take off his boots. Kyle just sends his own outfit away with a burst of emerald light, leaving him in only his boxers. Jason mentally sighs; if only he was less tired...

They all curl up, Kyle in the middle with Jason spooning him and Donna pressing close to his chest. It only takes the three moments to fall asleep.  
*******************  
Hal paces the room he's been trapped in for weeks. He'd finally gained pants after a few days of being there; Sinestro had gotten fed up with his complaining and given Hal some of his clothes. That had actually ended up with Hal naked again only a few minutes after the other had seen him in the borrowed clothes, fucked up against the wall. Apparently Sinestro enjoyed seeing him in his clothes. Not enough to give Hal a shirt evidently, but enough that the other had gotten extremely tactile for days after. 

Hal still feels the underlying shame of the fact he's still having sex with Sinestro even though he's being held captive. His neck is covered in bite marks and bruises, stark reminders of how weak-willed he was being about this. The other had been right when Hal had woken that first day; he had gotten fucked later that same day. They'd been arguing, him demanding to be let go, one thing led to another and well, yeah...

He hasn't bothered trying to even find a way to escape, knowing it to be a bit pointless without his ring. He knows he's on Qward, meaning he has little hope of an escape without a ring and an awareness that unless he overpowers Sinestro he can't Sinestro's ring. He doesn't particularly want to do that anyway. He isn't sure if the Corps members had orders not to attack him (unlikely) and from what he had heard there was some sort of overdrive anyway that meant Sinestro could make the rings fail. He probably wouldn't get very far. His only real hope is that someone'd realized he was missing and is trying to find him.

Then again, with how long it'd already been he's not too sure how likely that really is. Or at least, how likely it is that someone knows who took him. Kyle or Carol may be able to guess, but unless a full assault was say, launched by either Corps, it would be pretty damn hard to free him, if it even happened. Why throw an entire Corps in attack just to rescue one Lantern?

******************

“You seem to be thinking rather hard,” Sinestro says, making his former student jump. A part of his is disappointed by the other's lack of awareness. He thought he'd trained Hal better.

“Thinking about the fact that you're a dick and holding me hostage,” Hal replies, voice full of false humor.  
“Hostage would imply that someone has something I want to exchange you for,” points out Sinestro. “I don't intend to do that.” He strolls closer to where Hal is standing, watching the younger man tense up slightly. “I intend to keep you.” Sinestro doesn't bother to keep the possessiveness out of his voice. 

“And I intend to go home at some point.”

“That isn't happening. Knowing you, you'd just manage to get yourself killed.”

“You're a fucking control freak, you get that right? And you've been one of the biggest threats to my life over the years anyway,” adds Hal.  
“I've been called worse.” You've called me worse, he adds silently. You've said worse.

“I want to go home,” Hal says, a pleading tone entering his voice. 

“No. Do you know how many Green Lanterns have been severely injured in the past two weeks you've been in my company? Thirty. The Guardians are sending you all out on suicide missions, seem to be attempting to rid themselves of you in a roundabout fashion. And you think I'd let you go back to that?”

As he'd been speaking he had walked further towards Hal, making the human back up himself. Now pressing Hal against the wall of the room, smelling the faint scent of arousal the man was emitting even as Hal glares he comes to a decision. As he kisses the shorter human, hands tugging longer hair to make Hal groan, Sinestro knows that even if the Guardians do stop their foolishness, stop apparently trying to murder their own Corps he would not release Hal. He has the man all to himself. 

They can't have Hal back.


	9. Gathering the Troops

Soranik flies towards the Tamaranian ship that had been causing a bit of a stir lately among the Green Lantern Corps. Kyle is on board for some reason and she wants to find out what her ex-boyfriend is up to. She knows the rumors about the ship had yet to reach the Guardians' ears, something she's immensely grateful of. Soranik glances over to Guy Gardner; the older Lantern was not in a good mood, not with his partner basically disappearing and Hal Jordan seemingly missing in action. She still doesn't understand why the Guardians weren't reacting to that. 

What is making her extremely uneasy is her suspicion that Kyle's appearance on the space ship and Hal's disappearance were somehow related. 

“Ship, this is Green Lantern Soranik Natu and Green Lantern Guy Gardner, what is your purpose?” she asks, her ring tapping into the ships communications. 

“Hi Soranik, hi Guy,” comes Kyle's sheepish greeting. “You might as well come on board, this is gonna take a while to explain.”

“No, really,” mutters Guy. 

They fly over to the ships entrance, slipping in quickly. A tall, dark haired woman waits for them. Her outfit reminds Soranik a bit of Kyle's old Ion uniform. A suspicion starts to form in the back of her mind; Kyle hadn't exactly specified who he saw in the Star Sapphire's crystal, only that it hadn't been her and that it had been two people. Maybe she is one of them? Her uniform is telling in a way as well as her presence on the ship. 

“Donna?” asks Guy in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“It's a long story,” Donna says, a rueful twist to her lips. “Lets just leave it for now as Hal's a bit of an idiot and we've been trying to deal with it and not succeeding.”

Well, that is ominous.

***********************

Jason doesn't think he's been in a more awkward situation in a while. Maybe seeing Tim in the Red Robin suit for the first time is a close second (since seeing one of your 'brother's' in your old clothes is kinda weird). But having your lover's ex wanting to know what you're up to? And the fact that she was probably going to figure out exactly who he and Donna are to Kyle? More than a little uncomfortable. 

“Basically,” begins Kyle. “Sinestro kidnapped Hal about two months ago. I only found out because Carol called me to ask where Hal was since he'd never shown up to a test flight. We've been trying to find Hal since we discovered he'd been taken. Donna and Koriandr are borrowing rings from the Star Sapphires for the time being and Hood and Roy are borrowing rings from the Blue Lantern Corps. We decided against getting the Green Lantern Corps involved for the time being.”

“How, exactly, did Hal get kidnapped?” ask Soranik. “And why didn't he send off a distress signal when he realized he was in danger?”

“We think he was asleep at the time,” says Donna. “How Hal didn't wake up is one of the better questions seeing as Sinestro removed Hal's ring and managed to get him to some hideyhole we haven't managed to find.” Jason snorts at just how much drier Donna's voice gets as she speaks. 

“I don't want to know what Hal was doing so deeply asleep around Sinestro do I,” says Soranik, the expression on her face indicating she has a good idea. The grossed out look on Gardner's face just makes it more funny. 

“Probably not.”

“When did you notice Hal was missing,” asks Jason, a bit curious. This was the first time they'd been contacted by any other members of the Green Lantern Corps after all and it had, ya know been over a month since Hal had been missing and about a month since they'd started looking. 

“Last week,” admits Gardner. 

“Impressive,” drawls Roy, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Hood thinks the only place Hal could be at this point is Qward,” Kyle says, getting their attention again. “It makes sense; it would be out of character for Sinestro not to be keeping an eye on his own Corps for so long and it is virtually impossible for Hal to escape without a ring or someone knowing he's missing.”

“Speaking of rings, where's Hal's?” Soranik interrupts. 

“I have it,” says Kyle. “If we can find Hal we can just give it to him so he can help us fight our way back out.”

“You're planning a full on assault of Qward?”

“Not exactly,” says Jason, drawing Soranik's attention back to himself. “We plan on sneaking in. I suspect we'll find Hal somewhere deep within Qward where it would be even harder to make a rescue or escape. While we suspect there's some sort of radar checking for approaching Green Lanterns we hope that using the Blue and Sapphire rings that we can get close enough.” He smirks slightly at his accidental pun. 

“And you think five people, four whom I suspect have virtually no experience using their rings are going to make a successful sneak attack on the very base of the Sinestro Corps without getting captured and freeing Hal? Hal, who you suspect is an important enough prisoner that Sinestro will be making it as difficult as possible to rescue him?” asks a skeptical Soranik. 

“Yup,” says Roy cheerfully. “Because the most half-assed, unlikely plans seem to work best around us.”

“Half-assed is right,” growls Gardner. “And I still want an explanation for why three former Titans, a Gotham vigilante and you are working together Kyle. I'm noticing that you aren't exactly explaining that.”

And just when you don't need Gardner to be observant....

“Because Donna and I were with Kyle when Hal's disappearance was discovered,” Jason says. “We offered to help find him, Donna, Kori and Roy are my teammates and Kori has a ship that we can use to travel. It's easier to sneak around in a Tamaranian ship than a Green Lantern in the wrong sector.”

“Why were you and Donna with Kyle?” asks Gardner, a hint of suspicion crossing his face. 

Fuck. 

Jason glances over to Donna and Kyle. Both have resigned looks on on their faces; they know it has to come out. 

“We're all involved,” admits Kyle. “When Soranik and I were shown the gem that shows who your soulmate is I saw Hood and Donna. Right after we broke up I went to talk to both of them and we all started dating not long after.”

“Wait, right after we broke up?” asks Soranik. She's frowning slightly. “That's where you went? Straight to them?” Her tone is almost betrayed, making Jason wince slightly. 

From what Kyle had told them about the entire situation it had been one giant mess in the end, made worse by Kyle blurting out by mistake that he hadn't seen her and then getting closed mouthed over seeing them. The only way it could have been worse is if Kyle had seen Jade. Their relationship had quickly gone down hill from their, culminating in Soranik slapping him after he'd said something stupid again. Jason's kind of impressed by Kyle's ability to end his relationship's by foot in mouth syndrome. Jason's still curious about who she saw in the crystal. It couldn't have been Kyle after all, not if Kyle saw him and Donna. Right?

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to them, we all got really drunk and one thing lead to another,” says Kyle, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I hadn't planned on it. I was going to stay with Hal for a while while I thought through everything but then remembered he wasn't on Earth after I already got back. Actually, come to think of it I'm still not sure exactly where Hal was that entire time.”

“Getting fucked by Sinestro,” mutters Roy, almost too low for Jason to catch. He snickers slightly when Kori and Donna both whack Roy upside the head.

By the grossed out look on Gardner's face he'd heard Roy's crack. Soranik just looks unamused which makes Jason suspect she heard Roy as well. How good is Korugarian hearing anyway?

“It doesn't matter either way,” says Donna, cutting off any additional comments. “Right now we need to focus on rescuing Hal. He's most likely on Qward. There's five of us to make an attack. I suspect Hood can probably sneak in to get Hal out. God knows all of the Bats have a truly unholy ability to get in and out of places they shouldn't. The only real issue is figuring out where exactly on Qward Hal is.”

“Hey!”

“Diana would still like an explanation for why and how Black Bat and Batgirl snuck onto Themyscira.”

“How the hell should I know how my sisters sneak into places? My bet's been on Supergirl dropping and picking them up,” says Jason, getting slightly distracted. “Neither will tell me. Oracle supposedly knows, I think it was technically a stealth and infiltration exercise.”

“Well tell them to not do it again. None of the Amazons are very happy about that. They're lucky it was Diana that noticed,” says Donna, a small frown on her face. “If it had been any of your brothers she may have had to drag them back to Themyscira for a trial. As is, since they were both women and they didn't do anything besides sneak in and out it was decided nothing was going to be done.”

“You've got seven if you want more back up,” says Guy after glancing over at Soranik to get her okay. “We should probably call in for more help, or at least tell someone what we're about to do.”

“We were just discussing that,” says Kori, a faint smile on her face. “It would be awkward if we got the Torchbearer and the Greatest Lantern killed after all.”

“Or recaptured in Hal's case,” Roy snarks. 

“Shut up Roy.” 

Jason has to laugh again at the look Kori is giving Roy. It's the one that screams 'if you don't stop being an idiot you're sleeping on the couch.' He remains impressed by how quickly the two ex-Titans relationship had evolved from friends to lovers and how...at peace they were about it. Jason still doesn't know the full story of one of Kori's last conversations with Dick about their old relationship, but by the sad look that crosses the princess's face every time it gets brought up he suspects he'd want to punch his brother in the face. And, well, he knows Roy's history. Fucking Cheshire...

“So, when exactly should we do this?” asks Soranik, drawing Jason's attention back to her. 

“After we alert your Corps,” says Jason decisively. He's grateful to see the nods of agreement the others give him. Technically Kyle was running the show, but he knows his lover trusts him on things like that, something he's immensely relieved of. 

“Alright,” agrees Guy. “I'll go call this in,” the older Lantern says, stepping into the hall of the ship. 

“I'll start guiding us towards a point where we should be able to access Qward if someone can give me directions,” says Kori, giving Kyle and Soranik a hopeful look. She starts towards the cockpit of the ship. 

“I can tell you,” says Kyle, following her. 

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” comments Roy. “I'm going to go over my gear. I want back up weapons in case the rings fail for some reason.”

“I'll do that too,” agrees Jason. He doesn't even think about the fact he leaves Donna and Soranik alone in the room. It occurs to him after he's already checked three of his six guns. He's startled completely out of that at what Harper says next though. 

“Hey Jason, do you think Hal even wants be saved?”

***********************************

“So, how did you and Kyle meet. Or Hood for that matter?” Soranik asks, aware of the absurdity of the situation. Alone in the room with one of the people her ex-lover had left her for. She feels relief at Hood leaving (and annoyance that no one said his real name...); something about him set her on edge in a way she isn't used to. It isn't fear exactly, much more like an unease and distrust which in someways bothers her more. 

“We're all active heroes back on Earth. Kyle and I dated for while in prior to our present relationship,” Donna says. “I've actually known Hood for longer, but,” she chuckles, “he was always the little brother of one of my best friends then. It wasn't until events just prior to a recent Crisis that I even saw him again all grown up. Well, all grown up and no longer dead.”

“Dead?”

“He'd been murdered. Somehow he got resurrected, though no one's quite sure how. He ended up being found by an old enemy of Batman's who ended up training him and then supplying him in his renewed career as a vigilante, Red Hood.”

Soranik could tell there is something the other woman is leaving out, but feels like she should ask Red Hood himself instead of asking Donna or Kyle. It probably isn't a story best told by another. And she's a bit curious as to what Hood had called himself before, since the way Donna had worded it made it sound like it had been a different name. Soranik still doesn't fully understand why humans insist on secret identities, but a part of her wishes that had been an option for her at the start of her career as a Green Lantern. 

She opens her mouth to say something else but is distracted as Guy reenters the room, the older Lantern smiling, an almost amused look to his face. 

“So, we may have more backup on the way,” he says. “Kilowog and some of the other's guessed why Kyle might be on this ship, or at least guessed he'd have some idea about what was up with Hal. They're coming towards us now.”

“They?” asks Soranik. 

“Kilowog, John, Iolande, Arisia and Sodam. No clue when exactly but they're on their way.”

“So we may be marginally less fucked, good to know,” says Donna, a slight twist to her lips. 

“Why are we marginally less fucked?” asks Hood as he walks back in. “Or are we less fucked in the sense that we've accepted we'll all probably die? Also, and this just occurred to Harper when he was going over his bow; how likely is it that Hal is going to want to be saved?”

“Ummm...” says Donna, concern flashing across her face. “That's a really good point.”

“Harper wasn't certain. He guesses yes, but, Hal has been there for more than a month and it's not like he and Sinestro have anything near a normal relationship,” points out Hood, a grim look on his face. “My guess? We may actually have to kidnap Hal. We may not be able to rely on him as backup for getting off Qward.”

“Then we may have a very serious issue,” sighs Soranik, well aware of how problematic this is. 

“Once everyone is here we'll figure this out,” says Donna, shutting her eyes, expression seeking calmness. “More heads means more answers.” 

**************************

Sinestro frowns as he looks down at the reports Arkillo had given him earlier. The Alley Rat is up to something, evidently traveling with two Blue Lanterns and two Star Sapphires. The one Blue Lantern is reported as using guns and the other using a bow and arrow. They were most likely Earth-based heroes who'd gotten their hands on Blue rings. Somehow. Wasn't Ganthet doing a better job at keeping an eye on the Blue rings? He isn't certain who the Star Sapphires are, the only thing he has been assured of is that the human one is not Carol Ferris. 

Thinking of that particular human woman makes him scowl and glance over to screen showing him Hal's 'room'. His former student is doing pushups in an effort to distract himself and keep in shape. It is having the side effect of distracting him as well, but he has no intention of letting Hal know that. Or that there were cameras in the room. He doesn't want to imagine what Hal would do if he was aware of the cameras. 

Sinestro isn't surprised when the proximity alerts for Green Lanterns go off. He's more surprised that it took them so long to come find Hal. Oh well, he'd just have to demonstrate that Hal is no longer available to the Green Lantern Corps usage. 

“If you see any Green Lanterns attack with intention to kill. The only exception is Soranik Natu. If you see any Lanterns of other Corps, attack with intention to disable so we can get information from them,” he orders into his ring, alerting his Corps. “Now go.”

He presses down on a rising sense of unease that Hal may not be in the room when he gets back. The man can't get out. He can't.


End file.
